dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Love Keeps Going
Love Keeps Going (美樂。加油; Měilè. Jiāyóu) is a 2011 Taiwanese drama starring Cyndi Wang, Mike He and Eli Shih. It is based on Taiwanese novel, Wang's Love Song (王的戀歌; Wáng de liàngē). It was first broadcast in Taiwan on free-to-air China Television (CTV) from 5 June 2011, every Sunday at 22:00 to 23:30 and on cable TV Gala Television (GTV) Variety Show/CH 28 on 11 June 2011, every Sunday at 21:00 to 22:30. The premiere episode on CTV achieved an average rating of 1.84. Synopsis At what point in life should you stop trying to please others and go after what you really want? Zha Mei Le (Cyndi Wang) grew up trying to prove her own worth to everyone around her. As a child, Mei Le accidentally overhears her parents discussing a divorce and how neither parent wanted custody of her because they thought she was dumb. Trying to prove them wrong and earn her parents' love, the sweet Mei Le dives into her schoolwork and tries to master everything around her. She grows into an adult who works tirelessly, has a great attitude and has attained every certification (from IT to baking) that she can earn. Han Yi Feng (Shi Yi Nan) is attracted to her positive energy, and the two become engaged. Mei Le abandons her lucrative job in finance to help Yi Feng open a bakery and wins over the hearts of his family in the process. That is, except for Yi Feng's spoiled brother, Han Yi Lie (Mike He), an egotistical guy who immediately dislikes her. But when Mei Le's relationship with Yi Feng takes an unexpected turn, can she make a tough decision to find her own happiness?https://www.viki.com/tv/2017c-love-keeps-going Cast Main Characters= *Mike He as Han Yi Lei ::Han Yi Feng's younger brother and later Zha Mei Le's boyfriend *Cyndi Wang as Zha Mei Le / He Yan Qin ::The main character and He Yan Shao's younger sister *Eli Shi as Han Yi Feng ::Zha Mei Le's original boyfriend and the older brother of Han Yi Lie and Han Yi Fei |-| Supporting Characters= *Michelle Zhang as Guo Xuan Xuan ::A bread shop assistant and later Han Yi Feng's girlfriend *Benny Wen as Xiao Zhi ::Guo Xuan Xuan's younger brother *Esther Huang as Han Yi Fei ::Younger sister of Han Yi Feng and Han Yi Lie *Lene Lai as Xiao Jun ::Han Yi Lie's ex-girlfriend *Yu Hao Cheng as Xiao Jie *Zhang Golden as He Yan Shao ::He Yan Qin's older brother *Linda Liu as Mrs. Zha ::Zha Mei Le and Zha Yu Cheng's mother *Yue Wang as Mrs. Han ::Han Yi Lie, Han Yi Feng and Han Yi Fei's mother *Yi Zheng as Mr. Han ::Han Yi Lie, Han Yi Feng and Han Yi Fei's father *Jin Zong Guan as Cha Fu *Ada Liu as Chu Yin ::Han Yi Lie's assistant *Ti Men Kan as Lao-Tieh *Mario Pu as Boss (Ep.1) |-| Guest Roles= *William Liao as Lollipop F, a famous star *Owodog Zhuang as Ao Quan *Kass Tsai as music producer Steve *Tian Miao as Pei He's mother *Ye Min Zhi *Jiang A-Joe *Wayne Liu Soundtrack Main Article: Love Keeps Going OST Episodes International broadcast *Singapore - Channel U on June 11, 2011 from 21:30 to 23:00 *Thailand - Channel 7 on January 13, 2014 from 02:00 to 03:00 Trivia Gallery Love Keeps Going.png|Official Poster References Category:TWDrama Category:TWDrama2011 Category:CTV Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Love Keeps Going